


未成年禁止恋爱打炮

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 伪Batfamily, 红双喜无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 随便写点东西……千字短打





	

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写点东西……千字短打

01

Damian正逼着Jon在自家庄园里接吻时被Dick逮住了，伟大的兄长提溜着Damian的领子时Jon就红着脸一溜烟地跑走了。Damian抱着手臂皱着眉，嘴巴里一刻不停地“TT”“TT”“TT”。

“你们还未成年！Dami！”Dick几乎是喊出来。

“我们只是接吻而已。”Damian还在“TT”“TT”“TT”。

“你以为我没看到你的手放在哪里吗？”Dick痛心疾首，“Jon还是个孩子。”

“他十三了。”Damian不屑一顾：“我十三岁的时候都开始领导少年泰坦了。”

“不行就是不行。”Dick说，“至少在我面前不行——以及就算在我看不到的时候也不能做比接吻更过的事情，在你成年之前。”

“你根本管不了，Grayson——Drake已经和他的氪星男友做了比接吻更过的事情。”Damian想了想又补了一句，“未成年之前。”

 

02

Damian在早餐时看到开开心心出门的Tim，到晚餐回来的时候就得变死气沉沉。Damian坐在他对面优雅地使用刀叉进餐。

我跟你有什么仇？Tim隔着桌子给他打手势。

Damian回应他：你告密。

什么？你跟Jon躲起来接吻的事吗？Tim嘲讽他，你知道庄园里到处都有摄像头的吧？

地方是我精心挑选的，除了你撞到我们还有谁？Damian重重地“TT”了一声。

Tim和Damian隔着桌子大眼瞪小眼，在桌子下面你踩我我踩你差点掀了饭桌后才一齐把视线转移到难得回庄园一次的Jason那里。

Jason眼观鼻鼻观心，心观盘中餐。肩膀抖啊抖啊抖。

是他，是他，就是他。

TimDamian心领神会。

 

03

Roy被绑架了。Jason回到自己安全屋后就看到地上扔着一封勒索信。他瞅了眼字体就把它扔进了垃圾桶。

“Roy没有被绑架。”Jason说。

“是的，没有，他是自己走的。”他捧在手里的头罩说。

“Roy不会走的。”Jason又说。

“是的，不会，他是被绑架的。”他捧在手里的头罩又说。

“妈的。”Jason戴上头罩拿上枪。

 

04

Damian，Tim，Jason，他们很少同时聚集在一个楼顶上头，但这事关自己利益与爱情。

“我们要达成一个协议。”Tim说，“不能以任何手段阻拦干涉各自的恋爱。”

“恋爱是自由的。”Damian说，“违反的话——我知道干掉一个人的一千种方法。”

“同意。”Jason想了想又说，“可能也需要注意一点行动，比如——小外星人还是个孩子，Damian也是。”

“我又没做什么！”Damian大喊，“恶心的成年人思想！你应该让Drake不要乱扔安全套。”

“我们的安全套都放在该放的地方！”Tim扶着额头，“那应该是Jason的。”

“我和Roy又不在庄园里搞。”Jason抱着头罩说。

三人开始诡异的面面相觑。

 

05

“总之——”Tim清了清嗓子，“协议一致通过，散了。”然后走到楼边叫了声Conner，属于他的氪星小子飘飘然落在他旁边，打了招呼就带他飞走了。

“Roy呢？小子？”Jason转向Damian。

Damian指了指街角的酒吧，“他说在那里等你。”

Jason点点头，消失在楼顶上，没一会儿功夫Damian就看到红头罩拎着活蹦乱跳的Roy出来。

而Damian呢，他要去找他的小搭档。

 

06

Damian第二次要跟Jon在庄园里接吻时Jon红着脸用手堵住Damian的嘴巴。

“我爸说，未成年最好不要做这些——”Jon耳朵都红透了，“再，再过几年吧——”

Damian眯着眼睛：“TT”


End file.
